


Spider-Girl

by Flowers_n_Bacons



Category: Marvel, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Harry doesn't go cray cray, Romance, Superfamily (Marvel), Updates tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Bacons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Bacons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Stark is Spider-Man. Her identity and her gender are only known by a minimal amount of people. Now on her final year in high school, her secret slowly gets exposed and getting involved with too many boys. How will she survive all the drama and action?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man. So this is just Spider-Man all over again but he's a legit child of Iron Man and Captain America and he's a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any media types of Spider-Man especially Ultimate Spider-Man. They belong to MARVEL (and Disney).

"I know you're out there you wall crawling menace!" Ugh. Great way to start your morning. Just great.

"It is the duty of _every_ New Yorker to report the actions of these masked miscreants, so listen up! As long as, I, J. Jonah Jameson is CEO of Daily Bugle Communications I won't rest until New York has seen the last of Spider-Man!" So noisy! I shot my web at his face. Well, not literally. He was on the news and his lame speech was being broadcast now to every screen in New York.

"And a good morning to you, J. Jonah Loudmouth." I used the web I just shot on the big screen of this certain building for my first swing to the right then started swinging from building to building. This is my everyday life as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Other kids I know, start their day with orange juice. Me? I get yelled at by a hundred foot tall cranky pants.

I passed another mega screen, the loudmouth is still on the news. "What gives him the right? That wall crawling menace, Spider-Man!"

Blah. Blah. Blah. Nonsense. Where's a little love for the Spidey- guy? I'm out here alone every day, trying the best I can at this _hero routine_. It's not easy learning the ropes by yourself. Let's face it 'Introduction to Super Hero-ing' isn't exactly a high school elective. Speaking of school, I still have to recheck my power point presentation for tomorrow for my first period. This might be my third time checking it. Well, I want it to be perfect. Like, _really perfect_. Then it's some hang time with my best pals MJ, Gwen and Harry at lunchtime, and maybe a nap between classes.

I'd like to tell you how I became this amazing hero called Spider-Man but first I'd better save that cop in the skidding car. He was driving recklessly but that's only because there's a huge icky paste on his front car window. When the vehicle flipped over to hit the cake shop, I shot my web between it and the shop so that the people in the cake shop will be safe and the cop will be saved.

The cop came out through the left side window, looking for me until he saw me attached to the building above him. "I'm starting to think Jameson's wrong about you, Spidey."

"Spread the word, Chief." I smiled, not that he'll noticed though. I shot another web and swung myself down. I placed my hand on my hips as soon as my feet touched the ground. Now, time for some origin story time.

"Heya, bug-brain." Oh, great.

"I knew that would draw you out." I turned and saw the Trapster, smirking from ear to ear. I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old, and I've already fought this glue stick three times. Excluding the times Human Torch helped me. It was already tiring when I fight him alone but when Johnny helps, it gets even worse. Do they even give F minus minus? Let's see if I've learned anything from my mistakes. Fourth time's gotta be a charm.

He pointed his Glue Gun or whatever at me but before he could even hit me with that icky thing. I quickly shot my web at the pistol hole, putting pressure at his paste that can't come out. His bag of glue, where all the paste came from, can't handle it so it exploded. Whoa. He's now fully covered with his own paste. Except his eyes and nose.

I walked towards him, proudly. I only took 5 seconds to stop him. Now that's a record. I did I good job. My hard work training at S.H.I.E.L.D. paid off. Fury can now remove my photo from the wall of shame but that's just in my head, not that I really know if he has a wall of shame. Or does he…? "This is when I leave the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man note. Can I borrow a pen?"

Even if his mouth was covered, I know the Trapster frowned at me. He’s defeated. Aw yeah. No casualties. Alright, now it's really origin story time.

 

 

My name is Mary Penelope Stark a.k.a. Penny. Yes, your Spider-‘ _Man_ ’ is a ‘ _she_ ’. Basically, crossdressing for three years straight. Tiring yeah, but at least now I feel more close to my parents than ever when I’m Spider-Man. I'm the daughter of the billionaire businessman Anthony Stark and Stephanie Rogers. Yup, my parents are Ironman and Captain America. The whole world knows who they are. Their identity, and that excludes me. Nobody knows who I am, no one will believe me if I told them anyway.

For years, I was known as Penny Parker. If somebody told you I’m just your average ordinary girl with not a care in the world? Somebody lied. But let me assure you, my story’s worth telling.

Sad fact is even though I'm living my Paris Hilton life, I still get bullied. After all, I used the last name 'Parker' to hide my true identity. The only people who knew about this were disappointed in me for not inheriting my mom's superhuman abilities. I got my dad's love for science though, but it didn't make me heroic at all. My parents only thought what’s best for me and that is to stay the hell away from the super stuff. To stay normal. They say it's their way to protect me. I was cool with that but sometimes I want to go out and fight alongside with them. Follow their steps.

However, everything changed when Harry's Dad, Norman Osborne, allowed our class to have a field trip inside Oscorp. You can put my family's business, Stark Industries rivalry with Oscorp in another day. Harry's dad likes me. Wait, oh my god. That sounds so weird. Not like like.... _like_. I meant I'm one of the few kids he approves friendships to his son. I always remind and help Harry with his homework after all.

Anyway, back to the topic. Ahem. While I was there, I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And bam! Then came the powers. Of course I made the web shooters myself, now my science whiz is at it’s worth. The reason why I chose to be Spider-’Man’ instead of ‘woman’ was because I know my parents would definitely not allow me to be a super hero if they found out. I’m just thankful S.H.I.E.L.D. and Fury didn’t spill the beans to my parents at all. Though Fury keeps an eye on me, it’s part of what I signed up for S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

 

That’s all for now. Better get back to the helicarrier for training. Well, uh. To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the story. Yaaaaaaay. I'll update every month so stay tune. Critics are welcome. If there is something wrong with a chapter or wrong spelling / grammar or any other stuff, feel free and please do inform me. HOWEVER, it would be nice if you could please tell me where exactly it is so that I can correct it quickly and accurately.


	2. Who's coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny was living a normal life but is it still normal when the sun goes down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? New update already? Yaaaayyyy! It was all thanks to you guys for giving me a good feedback. :)  
> To those who question why 'Mary' Penelope Stark when Peter has 'Benjamin' for his second name, I chose 'Mary' because that was the name of Peter's mother. Mary Parker.
> 
> For Deadpool's speech boxes:  
> [White box] - voice of logic  
> {Yellow box} - voice of madness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any media types of Spider-Man especially Ultimate Spider-Man. They belong to MARVEL (and Disney).
> 
> Deadpool is the master of breaking the 4th wall by the way.

"Sooooo? Is _he_ coming tonight?" Gwen winked at me excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her as we head towards the table where MJ's waiting for us.

"Who's coming?" MJ asked curiously.

Gwen and I placed our trays on the table and sat down. Gwen just smiled slyly so MJ turned to me to get answers but I ignored all their stares.

"Nobody." said I plainly.

The redhead frowned but waves the topic away for another day. "Anyway, Penny, I've been calling you since last night. Where have you been?”

“Uh, my car broke down?” I know. I know. This was one of my lame excuses in my wheel of responds. I hate lying to my friends.

Ever since we started high school no one's been a better friend than Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy. MJ’s my childhood friend. We were neighbors. Well, not exactly. We always sit next to each other in almost every class then we befriended each other.

And Gwen? I actually started being friends with her when I found out she was a chief intern in Oscorp and guided our class inside. Gwen would wait for me to finish taking pictures for the newpaper club before she proceeds. Then we became science partners.

 “Sure.” MJ rolled her eyes. “I wanted to show you this.”

She showed us her phone with the video of Jameson ranting. “It is the duty of every New Yorker to report the actions of these masked miscreants. Especially that ticking time bomb called Spider-Man!”

“Doesn't that jerk ever shut up?” Gwen frowned as she takes one of my nachos.

“You do know, that someday that _jerk_ will give this girl her first job.” I lazily took one of MJ’s fries.

“You want to work for Jameson?” The blond asked out of interest.

“Total nightmare.” MJ smiled, taking Gwen’s salad.

“If that's what it takes.” I shrugged. “Jameson's the biggest game in town. Kids like us have to be realistic. We can't all be like Harry.”

Speaking of the devil, here he comes. Meet Harry Osborn. I love Harry. Everyone loves Harry. Why not? He's rich, he's handsome. And most importantly, he's been a friend to me when I needed one most. I don't how I'd survive high school without Harry Osborn. He always got my back. He always saves me from the bullies.

“Hey,” He sat down beside me. “…so what’s up?”

“Penny said she’d work for Jameson.” MJ said.

“You’re still planning to?” He looked at me. Well, he was the first one I told about this.

“Why don’t you just be our band’s official photographer?” The redhead suggested.

“Right. So that you guys will get good pictures while I don’t.” I wave my fork at them.

We have a band called ‘The Mary Janes’. The members of our band consist of me, MJ, Gwen and Kitty Pryde. Kitty goes to a different school. Oh, and Harry’s our manager.

“Hey, I can take good photos too.” MJ defends.

Harry snorted. “Yeah, selfies you mean.”

We all started laughing. Well, that's life at Midtown High. Typical normal day for us. However, on nights, not so… normal.

 

 

It’s night fall. It’s time for some hero patrol. I wore my mask before swing my way. And so welcome to the glamorous life of your favorite superhero. ‘ _Is he being sarcastic?_ ’ you ask. Yes. Yes, he is. Normally I have it great. Got the cool powers, the cool parents, the coolest life possible.

Sometimes I just-

BORING! Focus your eyeholes on this, spudley! It’s time for some Deadpool point of view time!

“A kung fu fiesta! Arriba-san!” Hitting this ninja skull masked dudes with my awesome katanas! This is part of your daily mercenary’s job. Except that this isn’t part of the job! They just started attacking me! Ekkk!

I pulled one of this ninja’s underwear up to his head then kicked him at his sides. How cool is that? Double wedgie achievement unlocked!

Dang skippy. Where are my manners? Introductions. Pause!

Call me Deadpool. It rhymes with 'no school', 'too cool','ain't no fool', and 'I'm the best at what I do - ool'.

Moving on. I'm on a mission to find the secret HQ of Taskmaster. The big boss for these cheese clowns. And nothin', but nothin', is getting in my way.

[What, like the dozen swords in your back?]

Haha! I don't have swords in my-

{Yuck. Gonna go hurl now.}

HA! That's gonna leave a mark. Oh, wait. No, it isn't. I have a healing factor. Haha! Yay me! 'Scuse me while I pull these pot stickers out of my spleen and knock some heads.

Deadpool out!

 

 

"Deadpool." I called to him as I watched him finish his fight. He turned and saw me up on a building.

"Spidey!" He called to me excitedly.

I, of course, didn't fail to notice all the bodies below Deadpool. "Did you kill again?" I sighed. Nothing might able to change Deadpool. He’s been a mercenary for too long after all.

"I didn't kill them! I just knocked them out! And maybe left a few cuts..." Deadpool mumbled the last part. "Anyway, I told you not to use the 'K' word. The term is 'unalive'. I'm trying to be rated PG here."

I jumped down the alley where he is, and I landed right in front of him. "Nothing's ever rated PG around you, Deadpool."

"What-" Deadpool stopped as I inspect each of the bandits if they're still alive. After checking the last ninja, I pat the dust off my hands. "Well, that's something new. None or at least one is killed tonight."

"Goddamn it, Spidey. I said no 'K' word, remember? It sounds bad when you say it out loud." Deadpool pouts, crossing his arms together.

"Cursing doesn't make it rated PG anymore."

It took a minute for Deadpool to realize that. He puts both of this hands on his head and make whining noises. I just shook my head and turn away from the mercenary.

"You failed me brain! It was supposed to be 'dang' or something like that'!"

"Come on, let's go get some tacos." I stopped my tracks and waited for Deadpool.

"Did you just say tacos?" He removed his hands from his head and became more alert.

"Yeah, my treat. Nobody died tonight and that's a good start." I smiled under my mask.

I can see Deadpool was a bit surprised. Spider-Man asking him out for tacos is a once in a blue moon kind of thing. He's usually the one asking out so we can chat on roof tops.

"Well?"

"Yes! Of course! Si! Si!" Deadpool happily ran beside me.

Once we were finally beside each other walking the same pace, I decided to go first. "Race you there." before shooting a web to a building and went on my way.

"Wait- What?!" Deadpool cried then ran after me with all he can through the whole night till we reach the taco stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the story. Yaaaaaaay. I'll update every month so stay tune. Critics are welcome. If there is something wrong with a chapter or wrong spelling / grammar or any other stuff, feel free and please do inform me. HOWEVER, it would be nice if you could please tell me where exactly it is so that I can correct it quickly and accurately.


	3. Spider-Man you kissed upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Gwen and MJ found out Penny was Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) This is my update for the whole October. I actually made a drawing of Penny in her Spider-Man costume, I'll post it maybe when I reached 50 kudos. XD OH. And Foxchick1, I just saw you're challenge recently. Can I still used this story as an entry? XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any media types of Spider-Man especially Ultimate Spider-Man. They belong to MARVEL (and Disney).

It's already 11:45 and I have to go home like, immediately! This is so past my curfew. I swung myself to the last building and jumped on the glass walls of my house, the Stark Tower. To be honest, my mom used to call this 'that big ugly tower'. Mom stopped saying that when she married my dad. She can keep calling her home 'big' and 'ugly' after all.

I know what you're thinking. Spider-Man lives at home with her doting parents and they still chew her up like a little baby? Loser. Think again. My parents are pretty cool. They work all day though. Most of the time my dad's working at Stark Industries while my mom gets called to S.H.I.E.L.D. Sometimes when they’re not that busy, she reads files of heroes and villains and dad works in his lab with Uncle Bruce. Their full schedule lets me come and go as I please. It gets me lonely in the house though. Of course I have to keep the Spidey stuff on the down low. There's no way they would approve of their little Penny mixing it up with super villains.

I crawled up to my room where I usually leave the window open. In case you’re wondering if my tech dad might caught me, well don't worry. This girl hacked the security surveillance system and of course, J.A.R.V.I.S. as well but I’m not so sure about how I hacked J.A.R.V.I.S so I told the A.I. not to spill a thing to anyone or I’ll disable him. Hey, don't think of me as just some nerdy science kid. I know some engineering stuff too. My dad always lets me in his lab after all.

It all started with Uncle Bruce just can't resist me as a little girl. He told me I'd cry when he leaves but he has to go do his job in the lab with dad. So he carried me along to the lab which lead to me finding out for the first time in my life that my parents were superheroes.

My dad scolded Uncle Bruce for bringing me to the lab. They said I cried thinking my dad was scolding me instead of Uncle Bruce. To make things worse, my mom came and saw what happened. They had a little fight for a while until they finally agreed with the idea of letting me gain knowledge about their hero world.

So, ahem, anyway. I always come down to the lab ever since and gain advance knowledge about science and technology with my dad and Uncle Bruce as my mentors. So when I became your friendly red and blue hero here, I used every opportunity I get when I'm home alone to allow Spider-Man sneak into the tower.

Back when I was just starting to get used with my dual identity, I have to change costume elsewhere. Such a hassle! I have to get out of the tower just to change. See? I'm using my hacking skills in a good way. Am I right or am I right? Yes, I’m right.

I finally reached my room- it's locked! I tried to open it but it's pointless. I peeked through the window of my room and saw Gwen on my bed mouthing "Hey there." at me.

I removed my masked, revealing my irritated face. "What the hell?!" I shouted in a whispery voice. I'm tired and I'm hanging on a tall building. The only expected entrance I have is now locked who wouldn't curse?

I can see Gwen giggled before she opened the window. I quickly went inside. "Very funny, Stacy."

Yes, Gwen knows I'm Spider-Man. In fact she was the first one to know.

"Chill. Just eat some popcorn. We got plenty." I turned and I saw MJ watching TV and eating popcorn while leaning at the edge of my bed.

Yeeeesss. Even Mary Jane knows.

We use the wheel of excuses (sometimes the wheel of explanation and wheel of responds) as practice. I still use it when I’m with them in school. Gwen said it was to make sure I’m reasonable enough to other people. Gwen only suggested it when she heard my lame excuses to Harry.

 

 

**[Four years ago…]**

_"Oh my God!"_

_"Gwen, calm down. I-" Gwen gapes at me when she saw my face just right after I saved her from the Green Goblin when he threw her down the George Washington Bridge._

_The Green Goblin’s gone. He was just threating me again so that I would join forces with him. He thought Gwen was the woman I love after kissing her during the annual ceremony of appreciation for Spider-Man._

_"I knew it!" She exclaimed excitedly waving her hands. Wow, it’s like she forgot we were on top of the bridge._

_"Wait, what?" I’m confuse. I thought she would be angry because I didn't told her about any of these. About me being Spider-Man._

_“Nevermind about that for now.” I put on my mask again and took Gwen by the waist. “Let’s get out of this damn place first.”_

_After a few more swings I dropped her to the nearest land. Nobody was there so it was perfect. Thank God it’s midnight. I took off my mask because I know she’d want to talk without the mask._

_"I knew you were-" She stopped and looked around our surroundings then she pulled my hand. "Follow me."_

_She drags me away but the hand she took was the hand where I was holding my mask. It fell on the ground the moment she touched my hand. So I pulled her back to pick it up. As soon as I got my mask back she pulled me with more strength this time. "Whoa!"_

_We began our talk when we were finally surrounded by trees. I thought it was gonna be awkward silence and gestures but boy, I was wrong. Gwen spoke up without even waiting for me at all._

_"So how long have you been Spider-Man? What’s it like? Like, you know. A superhero."_

_"Wait. Wait. Please tell me first how are you not mad?" I interrupt._

_"Mad? Why would I be mad?" She chuckles as if the whole secret identity was no big deal!_

_“Gwen.” I put both my hands on her shoulder and shake her a little. Just a little. Don’t want my super strength to hurt her, right? “Gwen. I’m Spider-Man.”_

_“I know!” She smiling too much and this is too much for me to handle._

_“Yeah, the same Spider-Man you kissed upside down in front of so many people.”_

_“Yeah, I remember that.”_

_I let her go and step back a little. “Why are you so calm…?”_

_Gwen cleared her throat and fixes her jacket’s sleeves. “Well, I knew that there was something about you so I kept quiet about it. Wait, am I the only one who knows about this?”_

_“And S.H.I.E.L.D.”_

_“I see.”_

_“So you knew all along? That I’m…” I looked down my Spider-Man costume. Oh, I looked weird without my boobs. “…this.”_

_“Not exactly.” She moves her index finger in circles pointing at my torso. “I just knew you were fighting crimes or a superhero but not… a male hero.”_

_“Oh.”_

 

 

**[Months later… (After Gwen found out)]**

_“Hi.”_

_“Hi.” MJ smiled up confusedly at me._

_“This is really heavy…. and awkward.” I was forced to lean a little closer down to her as I felt the fallen wall I’ve been carrying is getting heavy. Our eyes went wide in surprised._

_I am getting a bit weak now. I mean my costume’s ripped. I’ve tried so hard to convince Doctor Octavius about everything but in the end, I was forced to reveal my true identity to plead him more to help me stop his recreator machine. Now that’s he’s stopping it, I can’t relax just yet because MJ saw me. She saw me as Spider-Man._

_“Penny?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“If we live, you got some explaining to do.”_

_“Yeah, sure.”_

_Once I finally saved MJ and watch the unfortunate death of Doc Ock drowning along with his invention, I made a huge cobweb for us to rest for a while._

_“I kind of always knew that… you were a hero.”_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in wonder. “How?”_

_“I saw Spider-Man came out of Stark Tower.”_

_“Ever thought he might be a Stark employee-“_

_“He came out of your room through your window.” Okay that shut me up. “I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me. Turns out I was right.”_

_“You see now why I quickly left you in the rain when you kissed me?”_

_“Yeah… Everything suddenly makes sense.”_

 

 

**[Present…]**

I shook my head when I remember those days. “Okay, I’m gonna take a shower first.” I walked past Gwen and went inside the bathroom. I was about to remove my suit but I opened the door again when I realized, “What are you guys doing here again?”

Gwen and MJ groaned in unison. “Song writing sleepover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the story. Yaaaaaaay. I'll update every month so stay tune. Critics are welcome. If there is something wrong with a chapter or wrong spelling / grammar or any other stuff, feel free and please do inform me. HOWEVER, it would be nice if you could please tell me where exactly it is so that I can correct it quickly and accurately.


	4. No longer known as 'Parker'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puny Parker was a Stark?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! :) Starting from this chapter, Spider-Girl is an official entry to foxchick1's 'Challenge for Spiderman fans'! *claps dramatically* And as I promised before, if I get 50 kudos, I'll post my drawing of Penny. You'll see the drawing by the end of the story so read up guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any media types of Spider-Man especially Ultimate Spider-Man. They belong to MARVEL (and Disney).

My parents can't find out that all of my injuries came from my fights as Spider-Man. I actually heal fast but some injuries take time and can't fully be covered by makeup. I'm getting good with makeup by the way. Thank God for those makeup tutorials on the internet.

My parents always thought I was being bullied at school. Well, I _always_ was. Just not physically. Except that one time, I was the main aim for dodge ball in 5th grade. At least I’ve got MJ to protect me since grade school then Harry and Gwen in high school. My life was perfectly normal. With just one drawback.

Remember when I said I've been using 'Parker' my last name for almost my whole life? Well, stash that. Everything changed when my phone was taken.

"Hey, _Puny_ Parker." There goes my infamous derogatory nickname. Meet Liz Allan. The girl who made it possible. Popular. Head cheerleader. Part of the boys’ Hot Girl list. And Midtown high's resident bully. There's always been this rigid consistency to our relationship.

Her best bully attack is stuffing me inside my locker whenever she has the chance. Just once I'd like to turn it around. However, if I did that I'd be everything Jameson ever accused me of and everything I promised my parents I would never become.

Long story short, Liz Allan was the reason why I'm no longer known as ‘Parker’. It was years ago when Gwen and the gang were not around, she decided to pick on me big time by bringing her friends along. She probably noticed that my Stark phone was the latest version and snatched it from my hands. She checked it out more as I begged her to give it back. Not because she might break it. I mean, it’s a Stark product. _Who are you kidding?_ I’m scared because she might touch something that would lead to disaster. And she did. Bravo.

Liz touched the emergency call. And not just _any_ emergency call, it’s the one designed to alert J.A.R.V.I.S that I'm asking for major help which would automatically be sent to my parents.

Iron Man and Captain America both came to Midtown Science in the most ostentatious way possible. Dad flew here while mom was dropped by the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier along with some soldiers that are more than I can count. They surrounded the school like it was being held as a hostage. I quickly ran out of the classroom like crazy to the entrance and stopped my parents before they enter the campus. I shouted, "Stop!" Multiple times and threw my hands in different places all at once. I told them that I’m fine. Super fine. And just go away. But they didn’t.

My mom quickly hugged me and asked me several times if I’m really okay, if I’m hurt and so on. My classmates looked through their windows in shock as well as the other students. Makes sense. Why would Captain America approach a plain jane like me, right? I have to deal with their questioning looks. People who saw what happened started whispering or just plainly looking shocked at us. My Dad made it worst by making me go home immediately without even saying a word. Midtown was left without an explanation.

The next day, I’m not allowed to walk to school anymore. I was told that Happy will be taking me to school _everyday_ as my limo driver and bodyguard. The media obviously heard the news and blocked my way but there’s Happy to help me get inside the school.

I made my way to the principal’s office to explain everything and apologize but he apologized to me instead. He told me _Mr. Stark_ explained it all and there’s nothing to worry about. So I went to my class where my teacher was oddly nicer than usual to me and asked me to introduce myself again like I’m a new student.

“Hi. I’m Penny Stark. Nice to meet cha.” I said with a dose of sarcasm due to yesterday’s events. Everybody was looking at me with eyes of the deceived. They can't believe Parker's parents are Iron Man and Captain America.

Ever since that day, people began to be giddy friendly with me. Some stayed away and stopped talking to me. But my best friends are still my best friends. My childhood friends Flash and MJ were shocked too because they’ve known me for so long and they never expected it. Gwen said figured it out long before the big secret was revealed and she was okay with it. Kong hasn’t spoke to me for weeks but eventually got over it. Harry met me as a Stark in every business party our parents attend to so he was cool with it and actually played along with the whole ‘Parker’ identity. And Kitty? Nah. I introduced myself as Penny Stark when we first met at the Xavier Academy for Gifted Youngsters when my parents have a meeting with professor X. But that’s for another story.

 

"Mom? What? You're home?"

"Welcome home, my dear." My mom greeted me with a sweet smile then peck me on the cheek. I kissed her cheek too in return. She was hanging at the Avenger's lounge as usual. Watching all that was in her bucket list to catch up with this generation.

"How was school?"

"Don't ask. Hey, why are you so dressed?"

"We're just going out for dinner, remember? Your dad canceled all his meetings for the night. We're going to our favorite hotel restaurant."

"Ohhhh, somebody's got a date." I teased.

"Penny, you're coming with us."

"What? Yeah, that'd be sweet!" I gasped. Family bonding! Just what I needed.

"I told you about this three days ago. You didn't get distracted again did you, Penny?" She looked at me with her worried eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry mom. I guess. I-"

"That's all right. You seemed so busy with your studies these days. I couldn't expect you to remember."

"So sorry."

She pulled me close and kissed my forehead and smiled warmly. "I'm just happy you made it home safely."

"Steph," My dad came out of the elevator. As soon as he saw me he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a peck. I gave him a peck too.

He then turned back to my mom. "...I can't find my red and gold tie."

"The red and gold again? Honey, why don't you try the other colors?" My mom walked beside dad and head their way to the elevator, debating about the tie colors. As they enter the elevator, my dad told me to change clothes and get ready.

I want to drink something so I didn't join them in the elevator just yet. I reach for the refrigerator. I took a can of Dr. Pepper and closed it. I drank it all the way to the last drop. I was supposed to go to my room now until my phone rang.

It's Kitty.

"Hey, Pen." Kitty greets over the phone.

"Hey, Kitty. What's up?"

"Yeah, uh. We kind of need Spider-Man now." There were sounds of explosion and gunshots in the background.

I was still holding my Dr. Pepper soda can so I hold it tight for a while. "What happened?" I asked with a serious tone.

"So Deadpool is trying to kidnap the X-men like, literally. Right. Now." I can even hear background music of Deadpool smacking shit to Wolverine and Wolverine doing the same.

"What...."

"I already sent the jet to pick yo-"

"I'm on my way." I crushed the soda can with my bare hands and shoot it perfectly in the trash bin. He didn't make any process at all!

 

**A/N: The promised drawing! :) Thanks for the kudos guys! NEXT: If this reaches 100 kudos I'll draw another one~ :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the story. Yaaaaaaay. I'll update every month so stay tune. Critics are welcome. If there is something wrong with a chapter or wrong spelling / grammar or any other stuff, feel free and please do inform me. HOWEVER, it would be nice if you could please tell me where exactly it is so that I can correct it quickly and accurately.


	5. You guys must have been toasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission went wrong. What will happen to Spider-Man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buzzer beater here! HA! Posting it before the clock hits 12 and boom 2016 mutherfraker! Too bad it didn't reached the 100 kudos but worry not for I will just show you my doodles in my Math (yuck) notebook instead. The doodles will be down below after the story. :) Happy holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any media types of Spider-Man especially Ultimate Spider-Man. They belong to MARVEL (and Disney).

“NO.”

“But-!“

“NUH UH.”

“Aw come o-!“

“SHUT UP.” There I was, scolding Deadpool like a super nanny for heroes and villains. What a job. Should I abandon my dream job at the Daily Bugle for _this_? Not that I really want it but because I also just want the Daily Bugle to have decent and cool pictures of me too.  
  
What Deadpool did was unbelievable! He tried to kidnap all the X-men to take them to an island full of cyborg mercenaries! He wants the X-men to participate in some kind of hunger games. He might be paid to do shit but just what the ever loving fuck is he thinking?

“I told you, you can come too if you want!” he protested.

“Does it looked like I want to?! I came here to stop you!” It took a while for us to finish this argument. I sort of forgot that everyone in the mansion was watching us. I can see Storm in the corner of my eye, covering one of the kid’s ears because of the extreme use of curse words from our mouths.

Once we got everything cleared up, Deadpool left with his plane which is actually a Stark plane. He just spray painted the ‘Stark’ with ‘Deadpool’. I knew he stole this one because dad ranted about this before but I’ll let it pass anyway.

Before he took off, he looked at me. He’s probably asking if I want to hitch a ride. I simply shook my head. He made his way in his plane really slowly that I had to shoo him away with my hand until he finally got in but he tried to get out again.

“I said no, damn it!”

 

 

After all that shenanigans, once the staff and teachers made sure the students were unhurt, they proceed to put them to bed. Kitty and I went to Professor Xavier’s office.

“I’d like to thank you Spider-Man.” He smiled, entwining his fingers together. “Or should I say, Penelope. That was a very amazing thing you did back there.”

“Oh, no. I just talked to him. I didn’t do much.” I took off my mask and relaxed a bit. I touched the black spider symbol on my chest to switch my suit’s auto chest binder off. It’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. upgrade thing.

“Exactly. You just _talked_ to him and he went away without a fight.”

“Told you guys she was the right choice.” said Kitty.

I turned to her, confused. “Right choice?”

“Yeah. They plan to call the Avengers and Nick Fury for help but I said you’d do just fine.”

“I am truly amazed by this. How could we ever repay you?” the professor asked.

“There’s no need really.” I shyly refused, but he raised his brow knowing I’m holding back. “Okaaaaaaaay, maybe I do want something.”

“Permission granted.” He nods.

“WHAT?!” I exclaimed. He just agreed just like that? I turned to Kitty again with a huge grin on my face. I let out a squeal and jumped up and down, holding her hands.

“What? What?” Kitty asked, jumping up and down with me even though she had no idea.

“Sleepover!” We squealed together and got swallowed by the ground. Literally. Then we came back up. I let go of her hand because I thought I was having a quick trip to hell, though I know it was just Kitty’s powers. She quickly apologized to me. I was like: “Give me a minute to feel mother nature.”

Then after sleeping at the mansion for the weekend I went to school Monday morning.

 

 

Okay, quick status update from Midtown High. Of course you know me as the spectacular web-ball of incredible-ness known as Spider-Man. However, in Midtown, I’m seen as the heiress of the company of their phones and gadgets. Sounds weird, but legitimately true.

So anyway, let's explore the school shall we? See those guys with the skateboards? I like to call this table, the _Silver Surfers_. Cool, but distant.

On that table, the _Hulks_. I mean, ahem. The Hunks but they smash stuff so definitely the Hulks.

Luckily, there is one happy place where I don't have to deal with any action. “Heya guys!” I sat on our table, placing my tray beside Gwen.

“I heard you got a free entrance to sleep at mutant high. How was it?” Harry asked, not really eating his food. More like playing with it.

“Great. We did a lot of _not so normal_ stuff and rode a bicycle through the halls.”

“Did you guys break anything?” Gwen asked, struggling to open her bag of chips.

“Nope.” I took it from her and opened it in one go. “We just past from wall to wall. Too bad Storm and Hank caught us.”

“You guys must have been toasted.” Harry grinned.

“We were.” Harry and I do a lot of shit like that since like forever. Though he’d only do it with me. His dad is not exactly a fan of mess and trouble.

“So…” MJ turned to me. “Did you guys finished the song?”

“Nope.” I told her honestly, but before she could say another thing I raised a USB just a few inches from her nose. “But I got this.”

MJ slowly took the USB without breaking her gaze at mine. She took her sticker-covered laptop from her bag and turned it on. I looked away when she inserted the USB. Gwen leans more to MJ and Harry stood up and went behind his girlfriend. They would all be surprised.

They began watching a video of me and Kitty fooling around the mansion while lip-syncing a Taylor Swift song.

“What the hell?” MJ reacted.

“Lovely, isn’t it? We didn’t finish the song but we made a video.” I beamed at her.

“Of total worthlessness.” She added but I can see her lips curving into a smile. Harry was laughing along with Gwen. I can’t look at the screen. It’s me being shameless but isn’t it also very shameless of me to show it to my friends in a place full of people who know me?

“What’s that?” SAM! Looking at my video? With my best friends? Who seems… totally okay that he’s looking at my shame…?        

“Penny fooling around with Kitty.” MJ explained.

“Cool.”

“Uh, Sam? What is that?” Gwen pointed at Sam’s tray.

“Oh, this?” He raised his tray of mess. “Check it! I made an exact mash potato replica of Principal Davis!”

As you all know by now, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. scouted me to be the ultimate amazing _me_. What I didn’t know, he’d give me a super team. Power Man, White Tiger, Ironfist and ugh, Nova. Fury stuffed them in my school but I don’t wanna mix my chocolate with my peanut butter. Get it? They’re cool and all in their own special ways I guess but Spider-Man does Fury’s super group out there. In here, it’s _my time_.

Sam Alexander is also known as Nova, the human rocket aaand he’s a potato sculptor. I know all my super team’s identity. Not that Fury’s being unfair. I just found out on my own.

Nova once saved me before and mentioned my name. When I asked how he knew my name, he said the exact same excuse I used to only one person. Sam. Ever since that day, I’ve been observing Sam and I noticed Luke Cage, Ava Ayala and Danny Rand are always hanging out with him. That’s when I realized who they exactly are. Luke is Power Man, Ava’s White Tiger and Danny’s Iron Fist.

“Uh… Nice work, Sam.” I said sarcastically.

Gwen elbowed me hard on the arm. "Ow."

“Thanks.” He smiled proudly. He doesn’t seem to be old enough to understand sarcasm. Poor kid.

 

 

Living life as a globe-hopping, friendly neighborhood superhero isn’t as glamorous as you'd expect it to be “Achooo!”

Especially when the flu hits. But, hey, you gotta roll with the mucus.

“Penny? You sound terrible.” Pepper? She’s back early. Waaaaay early. Pepper Potts is my dad’s secretary and has been taking care of since I was a baby. She’s like my second mother since my parents have hero business all along.

“I brought you a micro-biotic shake full of antioxidants.” Pepper knocks again and tries to get in.

I quickly pulled the doorknob before she gets in my room. I’m wearing my Spider-Man suit! “Uh… Uh, germs! Pepper. You know how it is. If you get sick, who's gonna take care of me?” _What a lame excuse, Stark._

“At least drink this.”

“I want to rest first if you don’t mind? I’ll drink it later.”

“Alright. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay.” As soon as I can hear Pepper’s footsteps fading. I took my mask on headed towards the window.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Miss Penelope.” J.A.R.V.I.S. commented.

“It is if I’m careful enough.” Then I swing myself out to where my other team is. The Red Team. Spider-Man. Deadpool. Daredevil. It started as a joke, then it sort of happened.

 

 

“How's it going?” They were already in position at an abandoned construction site. I jumped next to Deadpool who is standing beside Daredevil.

“Wow. You sound terrible. Like, really bad Spidey.”

“Thanks, pal.” I sniffed.

“HA! He called me pal!”

“You know, there's something going on over there.” Daredevil points a fully cloaked figure from the distance.

We all stayed silent for a while as we squint our eyes, trying to figure out who. Until…

“Acchhoo! Ugh. Sorry. That was me. I think I'm fighting something.” I groggily said.

“Gee, ya think? Just keep your distance. I might get some spider flu.” Now it’s Deadpool’s turn to shoo me.

The cloaked figure’s cape was touched by light. It was green and there goes the first villain I had in mind. “Whoa! Isn’t that… It’s Dr. Doom I presume? Heh, rhyme.”

“What’s Doctor Doom doing in Hell’s Kitchen?” Daredevil asked.

“Hence the Doom part. Pretty sure he's not a real doctor who can cure me right now.” Whoa! That's some spidey sense.

“Uh, oh. Could it be Doom's day? ‘Cause those ain't fireworks.” Deadpool pointed at the incoming shots firing towards us. We quickly evaded the attack.

It _was_ Doctor Doom. He flew and landed on where we were before the attack. “Look upon me and tremble. For my face is the last thing you shall ever see.”

“Okay, so you can shoot bolts, we're impressed! Bring it on, doctor Dodo.” Deadpool quickly unleashed his swords and began attacking.

Let's see what we're up against. Uh, vision power gauntlets. Vibranium re-enforced armor. Lasers at the wazoo. Nuclear powered wazoo with that. Okay, I'll say it. _We're doomed._

Daredevil and I went ahead to help Deadpool. Doctor Doom punched Daredevil hard in the gut and shot Deadpool in the head. Unfortunately, before I could even lay a finger on him. He grabbed my neck.

“Ah, Spider-man always in the way.” He moved me using my neck to the edge of the building. I have nothing to step on to save myself from choking.

“Not for long.” He let me go.

 _Shit._ Come on web shooters! Are we sure spiders can't fly? Like, it's scientifically proven and everything? Doom then shot a bolt at me. Ah... That hurts like a bitch. I’m falling fast. My balance is off. H-Hard to tell… which way’s up. B-Better grab on to something. Break my fall before… _Thud!_ Ow…

Oh, my head… I-It’s throbbing. My costumes ripped badly. The smell of burning spandex and my own blood filled my nostrils. I sat up slowly as I watch droplets of my blood falling on the ground.

“Bleeding?” Oh, great. Darth Doom Vader followed me down and he’s gonna shoot me again. “Get used to it!”

G-Gotta get him off my back. Maybe if I bring something down on _his_ back. Aha. I shot my web up and pulled at least I think, a hundred steel bars above us. Now I’m being buried with steel bars along with a villain.

“Spider-Man!”

Somebody’s calling me but my head is throbbing really hard. I can feel the metals continuously falling on top of me. I can’t breathe. Must pull… the chest binder off… Ugh. My vision is getting blurry and dark with every second. I think I’m about to past out.

**A/N: Reminder, if this reaches 100 kudos I'll post a drawing of Penny ;) Btw, how would you guys like to see them as Sims?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the story. Yaaaaaaay. I'll update every month so stay tune. Critics are welcome. If there is something wrong with a chapter or wrong spelling / grammar or any other stuff, feel free and please do inform me. HOWEVER, it would be nice if you could please tell me where exactly it is so that I can correct it quickly and accurately.


	6. Can I call my lawyer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of 'what's and 'wha's. Full of surprises head on Penny's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to update early like before my school starts but I was not inspired enough to write during those days. :v I was working on another story. OH! And there's another drawing down below after the story. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any media types of Spider-Man especially Ultimate Spider-Man. They belong to MARVEL (and Disney).

_“NO!” I didn’t care who heard me._ _Saw_ _me. Or whatever there was of me. Why should I care now that he’s gone? What’s there left of me? I did this… I… I_ _stroked_ _his bloody cheek with my trembling hands._

_“No,” I sniffed. This can’t be happening. This isn’t real. “Please. Please.”_

_“Please.” I_ _choked_ _. My tears continued to flow. Teardrops falling to kiss his face. “I can’t do this without you.” I whispered to him._

_“No….Please.  I love you.”_

 

 

I woke up and quickly opened my eyes, gasping desperately for air. I was making one-sided diminished breath sounds. My heart… It’s beating _way_ faster than normal.

“What is it?”

“What's wrong?”

I can hear voices approaching. I have no idea where I am nor what happened to me. All I know right now is how badly I needed air.

I continued to shallowly gasp. “Can't… Breathe…” I said, barely able to form a sentence. Hot tears began to fill in my eyes. My lungs are failing from inhaling.

I can feel the diaphragm of a stethoscope on my chest. “You've got air in your chest. It's collapsing your lung. I'm gonna relieve the pressure, but I'm gonna need you to hold still, okay?” I can hear a feminine mature voice trying to comfort me.

“What’s happening to her?” A male voice asked.

“Tension pneumothorax. There’s an accumulation of air in her chest cavity that puts too much pressure on her lung.” I can hear tools. Small sounds of metal clashing.

I can smell alcohol. She ripped my suit and rubbed the damp cloth of alcohol on my chest. Hey, come on! These costumes don't sew themselves, you know? “Here we go. This is gonna hurt.” She pierced some kind thick needle inside my chest! Oh, God. It does hurt!

I grunt. She just fucking stabbed me! I continued to hiss in pain. I can feel the evacuation of air from my chest. My lungs are slowly coming back to normal. I breathe heavily and groaned.

She removed the needle.

“Good.” She said. “Just breathe normally.” She checks on me with her stethoscope again. She stopped when she noticed that I was breathing normally again.

“All right.” She sighs, sitting on the chair beside me.

I took this as my chance to look at her. She got a nice wavy black hair and deep brown eyes. And the place I was in, which I believe was a bedroom, was a little dark. The only light source was the lamp on the table side. I realized I’m on a bed and it’s not mine. “Where am I?”

“You’re in my apartment.” A red figure with horns said as it comes closer. Aw, shit.

“D-Daredevil…”

“How are you feeling?”

“Bad. But not so bad now.”

He nods at me. Then I turned back at the lady. “Who are you?”

She licked her lips before speaking. “Let's just say that for the sake of discussion, I totally buy this whole, ‘We can't go to the hospital because whatever.’ I’m the lucky Doctor who’s on a night off but ended up treating Spider-Man back to health.”

Say wha…?! I placed my hands on my face and panicked as I felt nothing was covering my face to hide my identity. “My mask… You took off my mask.”

“You need to breathe.”

“Great.” I want to cry. Now more people knows my identity.

“Sorry for ruining your costume.”

“Nah, it’s already ruined anyway- AHH! FUCK!” I tried to sit up but man, what the hell happened that my body stings so much?

“Yeah, I really wouldn’t move too much if I were you. You got two or three broken ribs, probable concussion, bruises and burns. Lots and lots of burns.” She explained slowly helping me lay back on the bed.

“Do you mind telling me why a little girl like you end up playing a hero?”

I glared a bit at her. “Do you think taking down the Lizard was just a _game_?”

“Ah, right. Spider-Man was the one who took down the Lizard years ago.”

“And the Green Goblin, and Doctor Octopus, and Mysterio, and the Sandman, and-“

“Okay! Okay! I get it. I apologize.” She tries to calm me and smiled.

“You still didn’t answer my question earlier.”

“Oh. Well, my name is Claire Temple. I’m a Doctor at Metro-General Hospital. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Stark.”

“Wait, what?” I blinked multiple times. Did she just say ‘Miss Stark’? Am I hearing things? Did I get my ears damaged?

“Yes, you’re the daughter of the CEO of Stark Industries, right?” How does she know?!

I was about to ask her how did she know when Daredevil spoke. I forgot he’s still there. “Before you react, the whole world already knows that you’re Ironman and Captain America’s only child. You’re on every news related thing when it got exposed.”

Ah. Right. _That_. I blame Liz Allan for all this mess.

“Ugh! This is so unfair! You know who I am now!” I whined. I slammed my hands on the bed in frustration. “Please don’t tell my parents.”

“What do you mean don’t tell your parents?” Claire asked. “You mean, they have no idea you swing as a male vigilante every night?”

“You could have just said _Spider-Man_ but that could work too.”

“Miss Stark.” She gave me that intense stare all adults do. I’m scared.

“They know nothing.” I feel so small.

Daredevil frowned. Claire glanced at Daredevil then looked at me again. Why do I feel like they’re disappointed parents? Claire placed her hand on top of mine and smiled gently.

“Rest. Make sure you’re stabilized. I’ll check on you every 15 minutes. I’ll make you some Chamomile Tea, okay?” She stood up and left the room before I could even thank her. Leaving me and Daredevil alone. Awkward.

Daredevil sat on the chair near the bed and pressed his fingers together. “I won’t tell your parents.”

“Is this the beginning of our true friendship?” I gasped at him.

“But-“

“I’m unfriending you.”

“-you need to tell me everything.” He took off his mask. Ooooh. He was a redhead all this time. He must have a thing for red. And he’s quite a looker I must say.

“If this still doesn’t make it any fair to you then let me introduce myself. I’m Matt Murdock.” Matt _fucking_ Murdock? The lawyer? Holy shi-

“And I’m Wade Wilson~!”

I froze. No... Nononono. Even Deadpool now knows my secret identity?! Wait. Where did he come from? Was he here all along?

“You sure dang know how to be a hero don’t you, Spidey?” He placed his hand on Matt’s shoulder. “I was ready to shed tears of blood when I thought you died, you know?”

I gasped loudly when I finally remembered my fight with Doctor Doom. “What happened to Doctor Doom?”

“He fried you like bacon.”

“What? But I thought he was vegan?” No, really. I mean he wears nothing but green after all.

“ _HE_.” The redhead interrupted. “He is… defeated. We found out it wasn’t Doom.”

“Then what was _it_? Or him. Or her.”

“It was just a Doombot.”

“A wha…?” My words just trailed off as soon as I heard him say that. Just how many _whats_ and _whas_ am I gonna say tonight?

“My reaction exactly when he first told me.” Deadpool said. Matt looked annoyed and brush Deadpool’s hand off his shoulder. Deadpool reacted like he was hurt for a moment before he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Doombots are exact robot replicas of Doctor Doom. They are capable of doing anything the real Doctor Doom can do. Doom created them to replace him whenever he doesn’t want to be present in fights.” Matt explained.

“So…“

“Basically, your heroic actions were worth nothing, baby boy. Oops! It’s baby _girl_ now!” Deadpool laughed and I groaned.

To be honest, I find it okay for Daredevil to find out who I am. First, because he’s an Avenger he won’t spread my identity to just anybody. Second, he’s Matt _fucking_ Murdock. I found myself a legit lawyer here. But Deadpool? I don’t think so.

“Aw come on, baby girl! Don’t you trust me?”

“Stop calling me that! I’m not a baby!”

Deadpool smirked under his mask. I’m sure of it. “Oh, are you now? How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen.”

“What’s your real age?” Matt blurted and that startled me. How the f does these people know everything?

“… Fine. I’m seventeen.” I slowly frowned at him then pouted.

“See? You are a baby girl.” Deadpool snickered.

“UGH! Whatever! You’re gonna sell my identity, aren’t you?”

“Hey! I said I was gonna change!” He coughed then continued. “…a bit.”

“You only said you won’t kill. Yes, that’s a change but the rest aren’t!”

“He’ll keep it.” The redhead interrupted again. “He’s not lying when he said he’ll keep your identity a secret.”

I quickly turned my gaze back at Deadpool. I’m a bit shocked because of several obvious reasons. “Really…?”

“But of course! I don’t harm kids.”

“I’m not a kid, Deadpool.”

“You’re below eighteen so yes, you are. And for the second time, the name is Wade Wilson.”

“Wilson is right. We can call ourselves in our real names when it’s just us and not in action.”

Good point there. I can’t have anybody just go waving at me and shouting Spider-Man all over New York whenever he sees me. “Alright.” I sighed. “Should we introduce ourselves again?”

“Oh, cool! Include the other job and hobbies.” Dea- Okay, _Wade_ suggested. “Who starts?”

We both looked at Matt. There was silence until Matt sighed. “My name is Matt Murdock and I’m a lawyer.”

“I said include the hobbies Matty.”

“Hobbies are going to the gym and punch punching bags.”

“Wade Wilson. A freelance mercenary. If you want to kill somebody but you’re lazy just give me a call as long as you pay me.” I raised a brow at him.

“Uh, forget about that advertising. Hobbies? Make 372,844 pancakes in the morning!”

“Right. So I’m Penelope Stark. My friends and family call me Penny. Well… I guess you can call me Penny too. I’m a high school student. Hobbies are avoiding getting stuffed in the locker and taking pictures.”

And that was how my identity got exposed to 3 more people in one night. Speaking of night, I panicked when I realized what time it is. I checked my S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch for what shit Fury is getting me. He left a video message saying he knows I’m with Daredevil and that he trusts him to take care of me.

I opened a secret app in my watch which I installed to contact J.A.R.V.I.S. and only J.A.R.V.I.S. Why? Because J.A.R.V.I.S. can contact people for me instead and just transmit it to my watch. I do this because if my S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch gets stolen, if it’s hacked correctly my identity will be found. So J.A.R.V.I.S. will self-destruct it automatically for me if that happens.

J.A.R.V.I.S. told me he handled everything and contacted Gwen to make an excuse for me. He told me Gwen and MJ covered for me. Gwen came to take care of me while MJ pretends to be me on my bed with a wig just to make Pepper believe. Because I know Pepper, she’ll check on me every chance she gets.

J.A.R.V.I.S. said my parents aren’t going home tonight. Which is good because I’ll be so busted.

 

 

Well, that was exuberating and all but let's head for something reeaally scary: School. Maybe today won't be so bad Oh, man! Not again. The doors are already closed. Well, duh. Because I’m late again. It’s a school rule. The school gates are open but the doors will be closed unless it’s dismissal time. This sucks.

“Hey, Penny!” I gasped when I saw who called me.

“Harry!” I gleefully ran to where he was. He opened on of the windows and helped me get inside the school. Friends. Accept no substitute.

“Remind me to buy you a watch.” He’s not joking. It’s just typical Harry.

“Or maybe a watch company.” I suggested.

“Hey, Stark Industries can make watches.”

“What? So does yours!”

“We talk like rich bastards.” We laughed all the way.

“Hey, Pen. They're saying Spider-Man goes to the school. Girls love heroes, so help me spread the rumor it's me, okay?” He winked at me.

“Harry. Don’t you already have a girlfriend? Besides, it probably is you, Harry. Who else could afford all those webs he shoots all over everything?” Ahem. I can afford those too, just not a _man_. “And I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to pose as him right now.”

“Whatever. Let’s hurry up. I need to copy your homework.”

“Is that why you made me your friend Osborn?” I teased.

“Hey. Hey. I pretend to be you whenever you’re absent during Attendance! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to master your voice?”

“Isn’t that something Gwen and MJ would do?”

“Apparently, they don’t take Spanish class, remember?”

“MS. STARK!” We were startled by a voice that boomed my name and echoed through the halls. We turned around slowly and saw the school principal.

“Yes, Principal Davis?”

“I have a better idea rather than letting Mr. Osborn here copy your homework.” We walked towards us.

“Principal Davis, I wasn’t-“

I tried to deny but he was quick. “You can settle that in detention.”

“Detention? Principle Davis, I've never had detention before in my life!” Somebody pinch me. Please be a dream.

“Now you have.” He lead me to his office.  Harry tried to help me but I told him it was okay. I can’t have Norman going all Goblin again just because his son got in detention too.

As soon as we entered the Principal’s office. He sat on his chair and gestured at me to sit down.

I didn’t broke my gaze at him and as soon as my butt touched the chair, I asked. “Can I call my lawyer?”

 

 

**A/N: Hello. Sorry if the drawing is not a bit related to this story but I'm just *advertising* my future story and Mystery_Name's story A Drop of Poison in a Lake of Gold. Please read her story! ;) These girls are our very own versions of female mercenary peter parker. We both call them with the same *mercenary name*. "Phoneutria." Mine is on the left and hers on the right.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Say how would you guys like a crack fic?*
> 
> You've reached the end of the story. Yaaaaaaay. I'll update every month so stay tune. Critics are welcome. If there is something wrong with a chapter or wrong spelling / grammar or any other stuff, feel free and please do inform me. HOWEVER, it would be nice if you could please tell me where exactly it is so that I can correct it quickly and accurately.


	7. Why is there a kid in the office?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny spending some 'super' bonding time with her best friend Daredev- Matt Murdock. (WARNING: After this chapter, the real story and suspense shit will begin. Stay tune.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION PLEASE: Sorry for the months I've missed to update. ;w; College was a bitch. I'll still try to update those 3 more chapters I missed and post my drawings in the next chapter as an apology.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any media types of Spider-Man especially Ultimate Spider-Man. They belong to MARVEL (and Disney).

"This isn't how I wanted us to meet again, Stark."

"I was really grateful that you bailed me out there."

Matt frowned at me as my smug smile continued to grow. We were walking together side by side about to leave school. I really _did_ found myself a good lawyer.

"He was only concerned as to why you're always late and it’s been affecting your grades. You were always missing in action, that's why he was forced to use detention on you."

"He could have just said that in the first place you know, like, before he allowed me to call you and all." I argued. I was doing real action that’s why.

"I can't believe you got the guts call me _your lawyer_ and even got my number. I don't remember giving it to you." Matt groaned lightly.

"Even if you don't give it, I'll get it. It's a Stark thing." I shrugged. J.A.R.V.I.S. always does the work for me. Easy peasy than googling.

Matt stopped his tracks. "Aren’t you supposed to go back in there?"

"Nope." I stopped too. "You took me out. Matt Murdock. The best lawyer of Hell's Kitchen. Principal Davis probably thinks you’re our family lawyer for real and he doesn't want to displease my dad since he gives the biggest donations here in Midtown High. So he set me free for the day."

Matt was quiet for a while. “…unbelievable.” He bent his head down and rested both his hands on his crane as if he was looking at the ground.

“Now that you have rescued me, let’s hang out.” I suggested.

“Stark, I don’t think that’s a good id-”

“C’mon! You did mention I was your _best friend_ before right?” As Spider-Man, I helped him in his times of need with his love problems with a certain damsel in distress and Elektra. We also both had a certain similar 'loner' aura. Matt sighed and went on his way out of the campus and I just simply followed him. Superhero bonding over here, yo! We were walking on the sidewalk when I felt my stomach begging for food.

“I’m hungry.” I announced.                                      

“It’s lunch hour after all. Let’s grab lunch on the way. What do you want?” Ooooohh. Is he treating me?

“Ice cream.”

“You still really are a kid.” He lightly chuckled.

“Hey, my dad eats ice cream for lunch.”

“That’s because he’s your dad.” He’s just teasing me now, isn’t he?

We walked a few more blocks to reach the ice cream stand. As we wait in line, Matt decided to tell me an old tale on how he first met Spider-Man.

 

 

**_ [Long ago…] _ **

-The first time I met Spider-Man was when he saved me from muggers.-

_“If you creeps don’t want witnesses, you better get rid of me! My baby blues saw the whole thing!”_

-He just popped out of nowhere and scared the muggers away.-

_“It’s Spider-Man!”_

_“Let’s get outta here!”_

_“Hold on, boys… What’s your hurry? Didn’t you know that this is ‘Let’s get acquainted with Spider-Man week’?”_

_“Keep runnin’! He can’t catch us all!_

_“Yeah! He’s only one guy!”_

_“Don’t worry about a thing boys… this will only hurt… for a minute!”_

-Exactly 2 seconds later that one guy attacks like a task force. True to his word, Spider-Man has his four ex-sparring partners all nicely gift wrapped and ready for delivery to the police exactly sixty seconds later. Apparently, he didn’t seem to realize I was a blind man.-

_“Are you all right mister? Need any help in getting where you’re going?”_

_“No, thanks. I can manage but I’m much obliged to you, Mr… Spider-Man, isn’t it?_

_“That’s the name, pal! Don’t bother thanking me… Just remember me in your will and you’d better be careful not to walk in these lonely neighborhoods when it starts getting dark.”_

_“To someone like me, night and day are the same. But thanks anyway.”_

 

“Then I confirmed it when we met again as ourselves.”

“We met in person? I mean, without the mask?” I asked quickly as I lick my dripping ice cream.

“Here, let me show you.” He lead me to a familiar alley.

“Wait, this is…”

 

 

**_[Months later…]_ **

_“Penny! Hurry up!” Kitty called to me. We were supposed to hang out like just us, but she brought her boyfriend Bobby Drake along. Who wouldn’t lose enthusiasm after finding out you’re going to be a third wheel the whole day?_

_“On it.” I said, still walking leisurely behind them. “I don’t think they’ll allow us in without a guardian or a legal I.D.”_

_“Leave that to me.” Kitty winked. “I’ll pass us through.”_

_“We should have asked Logan and Scott to come along. They like motors.” Bobby said. “By the way, why do you guys want to watch Storm’s show anyway?”_

_I snorted. “Who wouldn’t want to watch him burst into flames then run around naked? It’s classic.”_

_Kitty looked at her watch. “It’s starting. Come on.” Kitty sprinted and Bobby got dragged along since they were holding hands. Now I really have to run._

_“Hey, guys! Wai-“ Whoa, what happened to spidey sense? Really? I bumped into someone. I was about to fall but this person swiftly pulled me by the waist which made me automatically drape my arms on him._

_“Are you alright, miss?” I looked up at the stranger. His hair was flaming red and he was wearing shades. “Miss?”_

_“I’m fine. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you, sir.” I quickly apologized._

_“Me too.” He smiled._

 

“Wait, you bumped me? Me.” I blinked at him. “We bumped into each other?”

“Yes.”

“That’s impossible. You know when people are coming, attacking or sneaking. Gosh, you could even smell them.” I repeat, smell.

“I ran unto you on purpose.”

“Rude. What did I ever do to you?”

“It’s to confirm that Spider-Man was indeed a young lady.” He said as a matter a fact.

“Bumping girls isn’t really a very gentleman thing to do.” I assured him.

“You’ll never know, some go extremes to get a specific person’s attention. It might surprise you.”

 

 

Matt tried to send me home but in the end, I managed to convince him we need more time together as Penny and Matt not Spider-Man and Daredevil. We finally reached the office. Matt told me to stay put and went to the restroom. I looked around for a while and took a seat at what I assume is Matt’s. I spun around on the chair a few time until there’s ice cream on my shirt. I stopped spinning to remove the stain with my last tissue.

I heard the door opened, somebody came in. “Matt? You’re back. We bet you didn’t really had lunch so Karen is still waiting at the store for the take out.”

“Why thank you, Foggy.” I heard Matt came out of the restroom. When the sound of his footsteps stopped. I turned around to face them. ‘Foggy’ stared at me and Matt, obviously confused.

"Uh, why is there a kid in the office?" The blonde asked, looking suspiciously at Matt.

I just shrugged and continued to eat my melting ice cream.

"She was my client earlier." Matt was drying his hands with a towel as he tried to calmly explain things.

"Client? On what case? Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"Detention."

The blonde man just stared at the redhead as if that was the stupidest thing he ever heard. "Detention..."

"I bailed her out."

The blonde man looked at me then to Matt again. "Just who is this child that made you leave me and Karen to eat alone during lunch?"

"Foggy..." Matt placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "...this is Penelope Stark. Stark. Stark meet Franklin Nelson."

"Hello." I could’ve waved but both of my hands are covered with melted ice cream.

"Wait. Stark? As in, the... Stark?" Oh, boy.

After some time, Foggy pulled out a fist on Matt saying things such as ‘What happened to friendship?’ Apparently, Foggy is a huge Captain America fan. Later on, I met Karen Page who bought Matt lunch. She and Foggy teamed up and asked me a bunch of questions out from their curiosity. Matt didn’t bother saving me and just ate his lunch. I guess this is his method of getting me out of the office. It was fun chatting with them all until it was time for me to leave. I can’t disturb them anymore since lunch hour is over. I find it amazing that they all even accompanied me out of the office and told me come by again. Which I definitely will.

 

 

I winged my way home. I was extra careful with my ribs since they’re still not fully healed yet. As soon as I got home Agent Coulson called.

“Nick Fury says get back to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ for training.”

I quickly groaned very loudly when I heard that name. I made a very ungraceful expression to show my displeasure to no one at particular. “Just because he's the director of S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't mean he can boss me around. Besides, Fury would be the first to say going solo on B-listers like Batroc is good training.”

Coulson paused for a moment. “Don't be so official.”

“What’s the wait for Coulson?” I can hear Power Man and the rest of the team loud and clear from behind Coulson.

“For Bug Boy? Why?” I can imagine Nova sneering.

“Patience is a virtue.” That’s Ironfist.

“So is punctuality. Spider-Man's late. We train without him.” That’s White Tiger.

“C.O.U.R.T. is now in session.” Coulson reminded them. They should be fighting by now because the alert sounds are ringing.

“He'll show. He always does.” Wow, I didn’t know Power Man believes in me so much.

“I think you're confusing showing up with showing off. Obviously, there's no Spider-Man in team.” Aaaand White Tiger obviously doesn’t.

“Back to why I should be team leader.” That’s what Nova always says.

“A man cannot lead before he's found himself.” Uh, what again Ironfist?

“Well, I'm right here wrecking major havoc all over the place.”

“It's wreaking havoc- Nevermind.” White Tiger said.

“So let's put it to a vote. All in favor of changing our name to Team Nova, raise your hands.”

Silence. I panicked. “Coulson! Did anybody raised their hands?!”

“Nope.”

“…I knew that.” Of course, I did. Who else could be a better leader than me? “Oh, why do I have to memorize these books on S.H.I.E.L.D. strategy and team dynamics again?”

“Don't forget ‘ _Eye on the Prize_ ’, Director Fury's official biography.” What? Oh, shit there it is. I don’t even want to touch it.

“You're the leader, Stark. Leaders don't get slippy. They work hard for the good of the team.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I get it! Maybe I should make my own book too and have everyone read it.”

“Negative.”

_Little did Penny knew, someone out there arise and seeks vengeance upon her. It hid itself in an isolated area where no one would dare come. It believes the greatest revenge would be revealing to Spider-man’s family who she really is as she dies in it’s hands. It made a wicked grin in the dark as it finish the weapon that would put an end everyone’s beloved Spider-Man._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the story. Yaaaaaaay. I'll update every month so stay tune. Critics are welcome. If there is something wrong with a chapter or wrong spelling / grammar or any other stuff, feel free and please do inform me. HOWEVER, it would be nice if you could please tell me where exactly it is so that I can correct it quickly and accurately.


End file.
